Old Enemies, New Friends
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shizuo left school a year early because his uncle had died and his grandfather wanted Shizuo to succeed him. He met Izaya and fought with him and gangs like he did in high school but Izaya hasn't seen him since he left ten years ago. Now Shizuo is back after his grandfather's death to take over the family business. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Shizuo left school a year early because his uncle had died and his grandfather wanted Shizuo to succeed him. He met Izaya and fought with him and gangs like he did in high school but Izaya hasn't seen him since he left ten years ago. Now Shizuo is back after his grandfather's death to take over the family business. **

**Warning: Yaoi, boy X boy, Smut, language, violence, Shizaya. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.**

**Old Enemies**

Izaya blinked and shielded his eyes from the sun as he walked into the blistering heat of summer in Ikebukuro. He had a box of take-out from Russia sushi in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He frowned at the screen as he tries to read the text message. Cupping his hand over the screen he finally read the contents and narrowed his eyes in frustration._ Still nothing. _Izaya stepped forwards and ran into what felt like a brick wall. Had he walked into Simon? He would have fallen backwards if the person hadn't steadied him.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" The brick wall said. Izaya looked up and locked vermilion eyes with mocha. The man infront of him was incredibly good looking. He wore a white suit with a pink tie. It fit him perfectly.

_Obviously very expensive_. Izaya thought to himself. The only thing ordinary about this man was his brown hair.

Izaya blushed when he realised the man was still waiting for his answer. "Yes, Sorry. I was busy looking at my phone."

The man was looking at Izaya with scrutinising eyes. Izaya's heart was thumbing inside his rib cage. "You look really familiar. Have we met before?" He asked the raven. Izaya shook his head.

He was the best informant in Tokyo, he would have definitely remembered a face like his.

"Sir, We're going to be late." A man in a black suit said. The man in white turned and laughed.

"I won't be late, everyone else will be early." He said with a wink. The other man chuckled as a black limo pulled up. People stared as the door was opened for the man in white.

Izaya guess he was either famous or a prominent business man. "Here" The man said as he handed Izaya a business card. Izaya put his phone in his pocket and took the card. "Maybe we can continue this another time." The man smiled softly.

Izaya was left stunned as the man walked away and got into the limo. Izaya glanced at the registration number and committed it to memory. He looked down at the card in his hand.

Heiwajima Delic

"Heiwajima? I wonder if he's related to Shizu-chan." Izaya said to himself and continued on his walk.

(Line Break)

Delic yawned from his seat in the back of the limo. "Did you get what I sent you for?" he asked.

"Yes, Heiwajima-sama." A man in a suit handed him a drug store bag. Delic opened it and grinned as he took out the box.

" I can't wait to bleach it. I am so tired of brown. Nobody recognises me." He said with a little laugh as he should back to the blushing raven ion the street_. Who would have thought that Izaya would be such a looker?_

"I take it you knew the man outside?" The man in black asked.

"yeah, I went to high school with him. Doesn't seem like he remembers me," he chuckled. "Oh well, he'll remember soon enough. I hear he's a valuable informant."

"Shiki-san says he's….reliable."

"But not trustworthy? Yes, I do know Orihara-san. As long as his information is valid I don't care."

"He's smart. He knows better than to mess around with the Yakuza." The man in the suit said.

Delic yawned and stretched again. " Yes, I do know Orihara-san." He repeated.

"Sorry, Heiwajima-sama."

"It's Shizuo."

"Very well, Shizuo-sama."

(Line Break)

Celty wrung her hands nervously as she sat in a room with Shiki. He had called her there to introduce her to the new family head and as Celty had no head, Shiki thought it best to get the introductions done early.

Shiki had his arms stretched on the sofa as he faced the door to await the new head. Celty figured that he already knew this person well and that was why he was more relaxed than the other men that seemed to bustle around worriedly.

"He's just pulled up." One of Shiki's subordinated informed them.

"Places everyone." Shiki called. The men that had previously been walking around and chatting stood to attention in rows around the walls. Shiki stood and Celty was unsure of what to do. She decided to stand and looked to the door.

The double doors were opened and a man in a white suit walked it with a serious face. The men across the walls bowed down as he walked over. He was trailed by more men in suits. "Welcome, Kumichou." The men on the walls intoned.

Shiki smiled and stepped forwards. "Welcome back. It's been quiet around Ikebukuro without you."

The man laughed good naturedly. "It almost sounds like you want me to leave, Shiki-san"

Celty felt herself relax. He may be in charge if this branch but she didn't find him scary like she thought she would. In fact….he was somewhat familiar.

"Ah, this is Celty-san. I thought it best you met her early." Shiki introduced her.

Celty whipped out her phone and started to type. [It's very nice to meet you.]

The man in the suit read it and laughed. "I told you nobody recognises me with brown hair." He said back to the man that had come in with him. He grinned at Celty. "Imagine me a little shorter, Blonde hair and a Raira uniform."

Celty froze then typed furiously. [Shizuo-kun! You look so much different! Shinra said you were coming back but I didn't this you'd be in charge of a Yakuza group]

"I guess it is a bit of a surprise. How is Shinra-kun? Still annoying?" Shizuo asked as he wagged his eyebrows at Cetly.

" Well, I guess I should have expected the two of you to know each other. I forgot you went to school with Kishitani-sensei."

"You can't know everything." He said with a wink. This was a totally different Shizuo. It seemed that he had really grown up. He turned to address the rest of the hall. "I'm looking forwards to working with you all." He said with a small polite bow. The room was silent as the men bowed down respectively and took their dismissal.

[Would you like to come round for dinner? I'm sure Shinra would love to see you.]

"I'd love to Celty. It'll be good to see him again. We've been keeping in touch via email. I joined that Dollar gang." He said with a laugh. "I'm quite impressed with its boss. "

"As long as they don't cause trouble for us we'll have no need to step in." Shiki said seriously.

"Clearing up graffiti and rubbish picking? We'll only need to get involved if they start some gang wars and taking into account that most of their members are high school kids and house wives I don't really think well have much of a problem." He said. "Unless you think you can't handle them, Shiki-chan." He joked.

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "You've spent far too much time with your cousin. Though you are well informed, we'll have to thank your grandfather for that."

"yeah, yeah." Shizuo said and nodded at Celty. "Guess we'll be going then."

(Line Break)

Celty opened the front door and walked in with Shizuo following behind her. The bag to dye his hair was in his hand. Celty had offered to do it for him before Shira got home.

[You know where the bathroom is. I'll go get some towels.] She showed him as she took of her helmet.

Shizuo didn't even blink when he saw the headless woman he just walked off to the bathroom. He took off his jacket and lay it on the chair outside. He also discarded his pink tie. Celty trailed in after him with a towel in one arm and a stool in the other. Shizuo moved out her way as she brought the stool in and stood it next to the sink. Her shadows swept across the room and brought out a jug.

[sit down and lean your head back.] she instructed.

Shizuo took a seat and rested his head of the basin. She took the dye out the bow, after checking the instructions she mixed two tubes together and started to work it into the hair. Shizuo sat there patiently as Celty worked.

[okay, it says to wait 30 minutes and then wash out.]

Shizuo stood and looked at himself in the mirror. The dye was already starting to lighten his hair. "I'll feel more like myself when we're finished. My grandfather hated the blonde hair because he couldn't tell me and my cousin apart. He made me grow it out."

[Shiki said you act like your cousin. Who is he?]

"His name is Delic. He works at a host club, it's the perfect job for him. Because throwing themselves at him and all he does is sit and look pretty." Shizuo said with a smile on his face. He was obviously very fond of his cousin.

[ You sound like you get along well.]

"Like a house on fire." Shizuo laughed.

The sound of a door shutting filled the silence. Celty typed on her phone. [Shinra's home]

"Celty, my darling, Celty~!" He called into the apartment. "Oh are you- who's jacket is that? Celty are you having an affair!" He gasped as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Shinra looked confused as he looked between the mystery man and Celty. "Celty…why are you dying a stranger's hair in our bathroom? Have you decided to become a beautician?"

"Yo, Shinra-kun."

"How do you- OH MY GOD! SHIZUO-KUN!" He exclaimed and went to throw his arms around his friend. Shizuo stopped him, pointing to his hair. "You're back! I can't believe it. I would have picked you up from the airport if you'd have asked. "

"It's fine. I had an entourage anyway." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I haven't had a smoke all day because of all the travelling."

" So, what you going to do know you're back in Ikebukuro."

Shizuo thought of his encounter with Izaya. "Oh I don't know. I thought I could have some fun."

**SO….what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I can't believe how many people have read this story. I'm so happy. Thank you to everyone that reviewed I really love hearing your opinions and they give me inspiration to get another chapter out to you. So here it is! Enjoy XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**_

**Date**

It had been a week since Izaya had seen Delic. The card was burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to go out and meet the mysterious Heiwajima Delic again but he also didn't want to seem to desperate, It was a catch 22. Not that Izaya actually had any time to be dating; the past week had been hectic in the information business. This was because of the new Yakuza boss that had taken over the Awakusa. Izaya still wasn't sure who had taken over with the merger, which frustrated him to no end.

Izaya checked his watch. _Shiki should be here in half an hour. _He had asked Izaya to do background checks on all the top members in the group, anyone that didn't add up or looked suspicious was to be reported to the new boss. Izaya had painstakingly sorted through over a hundred names and had come away with eight profiles for this new boss. Two were potential moles, most of the the others had been dealing in dodgy side business' but there was also a suspected paedophile and murderer thrown into the bunch.

From what Izaya had heard of the new boss he wasn't the usual sort when thinking of a Yakuza. He didn't want murderers, rapists or trouble makers in his mists. Word had it that he hated violence but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it.

Izaya sipped his tea and considered calling Delic. He spun around in his chair and could help but imagine the tall man with blonde hair instead of brown. He smiled.

"Ugh, you're smiling, that's sickening." Namie said as she cleared away his empty tea pot.

Izaya smirked at her. "You call a simple smile sickening when you harbour sexual feelings for your younger brother. Makes me wonder what your definition of appealing is in your world of opposites."

"My definition wouldn't have anything to do with you." She sniped back and walked away to file something.

Izaya felt another much crueller smile cross his feature. It always made him happy to pick on Namie. Izaya reached for his phone and pulled out the little card. He typed in the number and pressed the call button. His heart was beating wildly, just like it would on one of Shizuo's chases around Tokyo. The phone rang and rang and was finally picked up just as Izaya was about to give up.

"Hello, Heiwajima speaking." A rich voice came through the receiver. Izaya's heart felt like it was leaping out his chest.

"Hey, erm, we met outside of Russia Sushi last week." He said uncertainly. Maybe he had left it too long and Delic didn't remember who he was.

"Ah, yes. The person I rudely walked into. How have you been?" He chuckled. Izaya's face heated up, he spun around to face the outside widow so that Namie wouldn't see his blush.

"I've been busy," Izaya said with a sigh. "Works been piling on lately."

"I know how you feel. It seems I never have a moment for myself. Just a second- " He said, Izaya heard the phone being muffled but he could still hear Delic's voice. "You're getting blood all over the floor, take that somewhere else." Izaya blinked at that. It was a little strange. "Sorry about that. I seem to employ idiots." Delic sighed.

"Don't worry about it. So…Blood?" Izaya asked. It was his job to be curious after all.

"One of my employees was having a nose bleed and dripping it all over cream carpet. The bill to get the stain out is going to be unreal." Delic explained. He sounded a little peeved.

"The fastest way to remove blood stains is to use sodium percarbonate solution and hot water. A bit of rubbing and it'll be as good as new."

"Thanks for the advice. What about a drink to repay you?"

Izaya's blush deepened. "Sure, sounds like we both need a break from work."

"Are you free this evening? Around 8pm."

"Yeah, 8pm, would be fine. Where shall I meet you?"

"Hmm, I'm not too familiar with Ikebukuro's night life. What about outside where we met, we'll move from there."

"Sure, I'll see you at 8pm, Delic-san"

"Oh, I don't believe I got your name."

"Orihara Izaya." Izaya licked his lips nervously.

"I'll see you then, Izaya-kun." Delic's voice sounded smooth and rich and as they said their 'goodbye's' Izaya couldn't help but feel warm and a fluttering in his body.

"Oi, Izaya, Shiki-san is here." Namie said as she walked into the study. Izaya flinched slightly and got up from his seat with the file in hand.

"Good. You've shown him to the sitting area I take it. Did you offer him anything to drink?" Izaya asked in a condescending tone.

"Of course I did and like always he doesn't want anything." Namie said coldly and walked away.

Izaya skipped happily to the door and opened it. Shiki was standing next to an armchair with a serious look on his face. "Good day, Shiki-san." Izaya called as he walked round to stand in front of the yakuza worker.

"Orihara-san." Shiki nodded. "You have everything." Izaya handed him the file. Shiki flipped it open to have a quick look through. "Any problems getting the information?"

"I'm the best informant in Tokyo, Shiki-san, nothing is probmatic for me."

"Good. The money will be transferred to the usual account within the hour. Goodbye, Orihara-san." Shiki said as he started to walk out.

"Oh, Shiki-san? How's the new boss?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

"Nothing gets past you but I'm almost certain you don't know who he is otherwise you wouldn't be asking." Shiki smirked back and walked away. Izaya flopped himself into the armchair and groaned.

(Line Break)

Shizuo smirked from his chair as he looked over the conference room. The patch of blood was a lot bigger than a simple nose bleed. The stain was from a shady looking man that had been brought in with various lacerations. Shizuo stared at the carpet and ordered someone to clean it up. _How stupid do you have to be to bring in a bleeding man into a carpeted area? _Shizuo thought to himself.

He got up from his chair and scraped his hair back with an absent hand whilst his other reached for the pack of cigarettes in his top pockets. He lit it and started to smoke. The phone call from Izaya had been unexpected. Shizuo had figured he would have called earlier after figuring out that he was Shizuo and not Delic but the informant hadn't, he still believed that he had met Delic that day.

"This will be fun" Shizuo stated as he exhaled smoke through his nose.

(Line Break)

Simon called out to people as he tried to hand them vouchers for Sushi. He noticed a tall blonde man in a pink striped shirt, his white jacket was being held loosely in his arm. Simon had a good eye for people. He always remembered names and faces. It came with his job description when he was an assassin.

"Ah, Shi-zu-o, you back for Russia Sushi, yes? It good." Simon called to him. Shizuo kept his cool and assessed the big man with careful eyes. He didn't want to be found out by Izaya just yet.

"You're mistaken. I'm Delic. Nice to meet you." Shizuo said offering a smile.

Simon grinned and nodded. "Ah, secret? Buy sushi and I'll take to grave."

Shizuo laughed. "You drive a hard bargain, Simon. I can't tonight but I'll tell you what.." He passed him a card with his address on. "Deliver enough for 20 to that address and put the charge in here." He said as he passed him a golden credit card.

Simon looked down at the business card and recognised the address as the local Yakuza office. "This is…"

"Another secret, Simon." Shizuo said with a wink. He noticed a man dressed in black coming towards him. He was wearing a fur parker. Shizuo couldn't help but shake his head. "See you." He said and started to walk towards Izaya at a casual pace.

Izaya's eyes widened when he saw the blonde walk towards him. Delic had dyed his hair blonde and Izaya couldn't help but think of Shizuo.

"You've dyed your hair." Izaya blurted out.

Shizuo smiled casually. "yeah, the brown was kind of dull" He said.

Izaya couldn't help but stare. He looked exactly like Shizuo. "You aren't by any change related to Heiwajima Shizuo, are you?"

Shizuo grinned and flipped open his phone. He showed Izaya his display picture. It was of him and Delic. Both had blonde hair and had been in the same clothes to confuse Delic's crazy ex-girlfriend. They both had red-eye in the picture.

"Wow, are you twins?" Izaya asked surprised. He'd done a great deal of research on Shizuo in the day and hadn't found that out.

"Nah, we're cousins."

Izaya looked over Delic and couldn't help but wonder if he had Shizuo's strength. He blush as the thought of bedroom antics popped into his mind.

"Shall we go?" Izaya asked.

"Yes, anywhere you recommend?"

"I know a place." Izaya grinned.

(Line break)

Izaya had brought them to a small bar in Shinjuku. It was classy and not very crowded for a Friday night. Izaya sat at a table for two as he waited for Delic to come back with another drink. Izaya didn't normally like alcohol so he had been sipping cocktails that had a low alcohol percentage. Delic had been drinking beers but it didn't seem to be affecting him.

Delic brought the drinks back and sat back down. "Thanks." Izaya said as he took the straw into his mouth.

Shizuo wasn't sure if Izaya was trying to be seductive or if he was just this naïve.

"I've always wondered why Shizu-chan left school early. Care to enlighten me?"

"My grandfather wanted him to succeed him." Shizuo laughed slightly. "After hearing about one of your fights actually. He wanted someone wilful and strong."

"That certainly does describe him but why would your grandfather want a protozoan like him to take over the business."

Shizuo grinned. "Oh you'd be surprised. It's been ten years since you've last seen him. He's changed a lot."

"Are you going to tell me he's fluent in four languages and has a degree in physics?" Izaya joked, thinking about all the vending machines the brute had thrown at him.

"Fluent in five languages he's a little shaky with his Russian and he has a degree in Business and History." Shizuo announced. Izaya's eyes were wide with surprise.

"You're joking"

"A lot of intermediate classes and private tutors are to thank for that." Shizuo's phone started to ring. He took it out his pocket to check the number but after seeing it was Akabayashi he put it back into his pocket. If it was Shiki it was important, if it was Akabayashi it was most likely for Shizuo's opinion of French toast or something equally random.

Shizuo took a sip of beer and watched as Izaya sucked on his straw. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol and his hair a little dishevelled from running his hand through it. Shizuo leaned a little closer as he put a hand on Izaya's knee. Izaya looked up at him with sly red eyes. Shizuo smiled when his hand wasn't slapped away and tested the waters by running his hand up his leg an inch and bringing it back down to the knee again.

Izaya's eyes were wide and his face flushed when the hand on his knee started to go higher. It was a bit of a jump from talking about Shizuo's education to being felt up. It's not like Izaya hadn't been felt up before either but this time was different, he didn't want to stop that hands ministration and couldn't decide whether that was because he liked Delic or because he looked like Shizuo.

Izaya almost jumped when the hand grazed his steadily forming erection. He gasped and stared into deep honey eyes filled with lust.

"Did I ever tell you that I used to be a bartender? I can make a great _screaming orgasm_." He whispered in Izaya's ear. Izaya hadn't even noticed the blonde getting steadily closer. Izaya visibly shuddered. "How about coming back to mine for one?"

Izaya gulped and nodded his head slightly. Shizuo grinned as he flipped a phone open. He quickly typed a message to one of his drivers telling him the place and to be here a.s.a.p.

"Better drink up. A car will be here in five." Shizuo said with a wink. Izaya blushed and continued to suck on his cocktail. _ow H jjh H_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. Wish I did. There would be a whole lot of yaoi. :3**

**Wanting**

The car ride only took a few minutes but to Izaya it felt like hours with the constant pressure of Shizuo's, no, Delic's hand on his inner thigh. Izaya was panicking, he'd never done anything like this before, he'd never really been interested in sex and the only person he'd remotely been attracted to was Shizuo. So what was he doing with Delic? He was weirdly identical to Shizuo and his personality was good but the Raven couldn't help but think of another blonde.

The blonde's condo was huge. Izaya estimated it to be twice the size of his own and his apartment was big. The apartment was also quite sparse, he didn't have tons of furniture or person items lying about. Izaya took notice a picture over the fire place. It was of Delic and Hanejima Yuuhei, who Izaya knew to be Heiwajima Kasuka, Shizuo's younger famous brother.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Delic asked as he walked into a large kitchen. He gestured to a small glass cooler that was filled with alcohol.

"Erm, sure." Izaya said feeling a little uncomfortable. This was a whole new territory for him and where he could be cold and collected when dealing with clients it wasn't as easy when he didn't know how he was supposed to react.

The blonde had started to mix something. Izaya watched as his hands glided over bottles and poured quickly and with ease. The blonde flipped the shaker over his shoulder and caught it behind his back where he flipped open the lid and started to pour it into a glass with his back still turned. Izaya couldn't help but be amazed; he also thought that the blonde was showing off a little too much.

"Showing off?" Izaya asked with a smirk, trying to get his lost confidence back.

"Impressed?" Delic smirked back. He handed Izaya the drink. "Tell me what you think?"

Izaya took a small sip, flavour exploded in his mouth and he took another gulp. "It's really good. What is it?"

Delic chuckled. "The same thing you were drinking in the bar. I just make it better."

Izaya rolled his eyes at the obvious brag. "You're a bit full of yourself, ne?"

Shizuo laughed. "Your one to talk." He muttered under his breath.

He moved closer to Izaya and took the glass off him and put it down on the side. With his other hand he cupped Izaya's check and leaned in. Izaya was inwardly panicking but as soon as his lips touched Delic's he seemed to relax into his arms. Their lips moved in sync and Izaya was glad that Delic had taken away the drink because he would certainly have dropped it.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Delic's neck as a tongue managed to slip past his lips and into his mouth. Izaya moaned slightly into the kiss, much to his embarrassment. Shizuo smirked and pressed his hand into Izaya's hair whilst the other trailed down his body. Izaya felt a hand slip under his jacket slowly, he shivered and broke off the kiss. Lust filled molten gold eye met dazed vermillion eyes. A trail of saliva connected them as they both panted slightly.

Izaya found himself leaning back into the kiss. This time it was more passionate. Izaya found himself kissing back with force as he let all his pent up frustrations out on the blonde but Izaya thought he was kissing the wrong person. It wasn't really Delic that he wanted. He wanted a different blondes hands on his hips and pressing him into the nearby wall. He wanted a different blondes lower religions rubbing with his in need. Izaya truly believed that that wouldn't be possible so he was going to use this man for his own satisfaction. _Maybe Shizuo will be so pissed that when he finds out he come back to Ikebukuro._

Izaya groaned lowly as strong hands suddenly picked him up under his thighs. Lips were still connected and smacking together with wet dirty sounds as Izaya wrapped his slim legs around Shizuo's, who he still believed was Delic, hips.

Shizuo kissed Izaya neck as he walked them over to his bedroom. It was another room with hardly anything in it. There was a door going off to the side that was a walk in closet and another door that led into a bathroom.

Shizuo lay Izaya gently down on the bed as he unzipped Izaya's jacket to remove it. Izaya face was flushed and his breathing was harsh. His eyes had become bleary as his hair splayed around his face. Shizuo took Izaya's jacket off his and started to strip his of his clothes. Izaya didn't protest. He let the blonde do whatever he wanted to, even if he would regret it afterwards.

Izaya felt a hand at the top of his briefs and gasped as his member was suddenly exposed to the man before him. Izaya tried to cover himself up but Delic stopped him and slowly kissed his way down the raven's pale body.

"Hmm…You're enjoying this, Izaya." Shizuo said as he breathed warm air onto Izaya's hard member. Izaya shuddered and blushed as he felt a wet tongue flicker over his head. His back arched slightly as he was suddenly enveloped into a warm wet heat.

"Nnngghh…ahh.." Izaya moaned as he thrust up into the warmth. Steady hands grabbed onto his hips to keep him from delving into the heat. They pressed him into the bed as his cock hit the back of Delic's throat. A glistening sheen of sweet covered Izaya forehead as the pressure from being deep throated was starting to make his stomach coil in pleasure.

Shizuo chuckled around Izaya as the smaller man tried to thrust into him again. The vibrations that travelled down his cock were his undoing. Izaya didn't even have a chance to warn the blonde as he came very abruptly and hard into his mouth. "AHHH…"

Shizuo swirled his tongue around the member in his mouth and sucked and swallowed what came out of the other. He pulled away with a 'pop ' and looked at the spent man on his bed. Red eyes were feverish as they stared at the blonde. Izaya watched as a little pink tongue darted out of the blondes mouth to clean the spec of Izaya's seed that had spilled out.

Izaya felt himself becoming hard again at the arousing sight. Shizuo's face was also flushed as he watched Izaya mirror his action. He was painfully constricted in his pants and couldn't hold back for much longer. He took off his clothes of and deposited them on the floor till he was standing fully erect in his briefs. Izaya was amazed with the body under the suit. Delic's chest was defined and toned with perfect abs. Izaya could see a few marred areas on the golden skin. A long scar that stretched across his chest just above his heart and a few splodges that Izaya recognised as bullet holes even in his flustered state. Izaya didn't have much time to dwell on his as three fingers were pressed to his lips. Izaya opened his mouth obediently and took the fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them to make sure that they were thoroughly coated in saliva. He knew what was coming next, he was scared but he so desperately wanted it that if he left it now he knew that he would be unbelievably aroused.

When Shizuo deemed the fingers to be slick enough he pulled them out. He drew his over hand down Izaya's body as the wet digits pressed against the twitching hole. Shizuo tweaked a semi-hard pink nipple as he inserted the first finger.

The tight warmth that constricted against his finger proved the theory that Shizuo had. "So you're a virgin, Izaya." He stated and curled his finger inside the raven. Izaya tried to relax against the intrusion.

"Ugh. So…hah…what if I am?" Izaya panted out a little uncomfortable. Shizuo pressed a second finger in slowly. "AHug"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Izaya-kun. I was just thinking how lucky I am." He said as his fingers pressed against something that had Izaya seeing white.

He let out a little squeak. "Again…do..do that again." He groaned. Shizuo smirked and presses against the little bundle of nerves with more pressure. Izaya more or less screamed in pleasure and shook his head to the side.

"Am I the first to ever touch you here, Izaya? Or do you touch yourself?" Shizuo whispered into his ear as he added a third finger into him. Izaya mewled and felt the same coil start in his stomach again. He was close to climaxing again.

"I…I…hmm."

"Yes, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked as he fell back into the old nickname. Shizuo was intentionally making sure that his fingers were only brushing slightly against Izaya's prostrate now. Izaya was a mess beneath him, but it only made Shizuo wonder what he would be like once he was inside him.

"Hit there again…ughhg…..." Izaya all but demanded as he pulled Shizuo face back down to him. He smacked his lips against Shizuo's and pushed his tongue into the others mouth.

Shizuo knew that Izaya would come soon. It was the perfect opportunity. He removed his fingers and reached over Izaya's head to pull out a bottle of lube from under his pillow. Izaya watched him squirt a large amount of the clear lube onto his hand. Shizuo then coated his member thoroughly with it.

"Smells like strawberries." Izaya said with a small smirk. Shizuo couldn't have that. he almost sounded legible.

Shizuo positioned himself at Izaya's little pink hole and started to push in slowly. Izaya squirmed under him. The strain and stretching of a foreign object was much worse that the small pain from the fingers. Izaya grit his teeth. He knew he had experienced pain far worse than this but it was just that fact that the pain was so intimate.

Shizuo groaned as tight heat surrounded him and sucked him in. he wanted to thrust deeper but held back for Izaya's sake.

"Wow. You're so damn tight." Shizuo all but moaned out.

Izaya's hands moved up to grip Shizuo's shoulders as the man above him pressed in further. Izaya panted slightly as he adjusted to the burning feeling. When he deemed it bearable he nodded to Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled and held onto Izaya's hips gently as he pulled out slowly only to plunge in again.

"Ahh…" Izaya moaned with each thrust. Shizuo couldn't believe how vocal the ravenette was being. Shizuo panted as he moved inside Izaya. "Oh…I'm…I'm coming…" Izaya said as he felt his stomach tighten. Shizuo smirked and increased his pace as he tried to find Izaya's spot again.

Shizuo knew when he found it. "AAAHHHHGGHHH." Izaya screamed as he splurted all over his chest. His muscles squeezed around Shizuo's cock as he came for the second time that night.

Shizuo continued to thrust through Izaya's orgasm. He was nowhere near finished with the lithe man. Izaya was now putty in his hands as he moved his left leg to rest on his shoulder. The new angle made Shizuo's thrust hit deeper.

"So good Izaya." Shizuo moaned as he sped up his thrusts a little. Izaya was still spasming around him. Each little ripple was bringing Shizuo one step closer to coming.

Izaya didn't think he could go on any more. The pleasure was so intense. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to stop or keep going all night.

"Sh…ahhh." The hard thrust that Delic delivered to Izaya's prostrate almost made Izaya forget who he was actually have sex with. He was about to call out for Shizuo but stopped himself by moaning.

A hand suddenly wrapped around his hardened cock. Izaya watched as the broad hand started to slowly pump him, totally out of sinc to the fast erratic pace that Delic was now entering him. He knew Delic was close now but Izaya could also feel another orgasm coming.

"agg…arr….I'm almost. Harder, oh god, yes." Izaya groaned out as Delic's hand tightened on Izaya hip as the other started to pump Izaya more firmly.

Shizuo looked down as Izaya. Flushed and drenched in sweat in his bed. The vulnerability on Izaya was a total turn on and with another set of hard thrust to Izaya's prostrate the raven was coming again. Izaya's eye shut in bliss and his mouth opened for a silent scream. Izaya tightened around Shizuo once again but this time he couldn't stop himself from plunging one last time into that tight heat and releasing inside him.

"Uggghh…" Shizuo groaned as he released his seed into the man below him, filling him till a small amount of white liquid leaked out. Shizuo leant down and captured Izaya in a sloppy kiss before he pulled out and lay beside the panting informant.

Shizuo looked over at Izaya to see that the raven had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled the covers over them and settled down with his arm around the sticky informant.

**n/n**

**Tammyiia: I hope you all enjoyed that**.

**Izaya: What have you done to me…?**

**Shizuo: Hmmm…I like this side of you.**

**Izaya: / shut up, Shizu-chan.**

**Shizuo: Yeah, but you still think I'm Delic…although you wanted to sleep with me really heh heh.**

***knife suddenly pressed to authors throat***

**Izaya: Review or the author gets it. I will not be humiliated unless I'm praised fully for it.**

**Tammyiia/ Shizuo: That sounded dirty.**

**Izaya: I'm going to kill you both. *smiles sweetly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

**Phone Call**

A phone rang in a dark room. The covers moved and a hand reached out on the bed side table but came away with nothing. Shizuo popped his blonde head out of his bed and looked around with narrowed eyes. His phone was flashing from the floor next to his bed. He reached down and flipped it open.

" You better have a good reason for waking me up at…" Shizuo glanced at his bedside table. "…4am"

"H-Heiwajima-sama. I'm sorry but we-we have a problem." Shizuo was wide awake now. He slid out of bed and walked over to his bathroom and flipped on the light.

"What's happened?" Shizuo asked as he turned on the shower.

"The storage holder on the east side has been broken into. We sent some men to see what happened but they…err…they haven't come back yet. We got a call from a kid about an hour later. She says that her and five others are being held in the warehouse. She said that she woke up there."

Shizuo frowned. "How old is this kid?"

"It's Akabayashi's niece. She's twelve." Shizuo almost growled into the phone. He'd met Akabayashi's niece once. She was a smart girl, level headed and sweet.

"So this is a hostage situation with family members involved. Do we have any idea who's staging this attack?"

"Our usual informant isn't answering his phone." Shizuo thought back to the raven in his bed. "But we have reason to believe it's the men we let go earlier this week."

Shizuo frowned and turned the shower on so it had time to warm up. His grandfather had always told him he was too compassionate. Letting those men go had been a mistake. There wasn't any place for kindness in the Yakuza; it was only seen as being weak.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes. Send a car round and make sure they have a coffee for me." Shizuo said down the phone.

"Understood, Heiwajima-sama."

Shizuo put the phone down and got into the shower. He quickly washed his hair and body and grabbed a towel from the closet and dried himself. He walked back into his bedroom seeing that Izaya was still sleeping. He put on a black suit instead of his usual white one. He didn't want to get blood on it.

He walked over to Izaya and moved a stray hair out of his face. He smiled down. He couldn't just leave without telling Izaya anything. He opened the draw next to his bed and pulled out a thick piece of card and a pen. He quickly wrote a message down and left it standing on the bedside table. He hoped that Izaya would get it.

He made his way through the pent house and picked up his coat as he walked to the door just in time for his phone to buzz to tell him that his ride had arrived.

~Time skip~

Izaya woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned and reached for it but came away with nothing but a sudden pain in his lower back. He opened his eyes and realised that he wasn't in his own bed. The events of the night before came crashing down on him and he brushed furiously as he pulled the covers further to him and sat up. He found that he was alone in the bed and the side which once held Shizu-no-Delic was cold.

Izaya frowned. His raised his hand to his face to try and hide his embarrassment. The sound of the phone ringing brought him out of his depression. He reached over again and came up with a piece of paper.

The phone went off again but Izaya brought the folded note into the light so he could read it.

_There's been an emergency at work. I'll be back as soon as I can. I would have woken you up but you looked so cute lying in my bed. Feel free to use anything you want in the apartment. I'll be back as soon as possible. _

Izaya found that he didn't feel particularly happy with the note. The problem wasn't what was written but who had written it. Without the influence of alcohol and Delic he could now think clearly. What he had done last night was obviously a mistake. He didn't necessarily regret it but he now knew it wasn't such a good idea.

Izaya go out of bed with the sheet wrapped around him. He walked painfully over to his trousers and sifted through the pockets for his phone. He fished it out and flipped it open.

"Shit" He swore as he saw that he has twelve missed calls from Shiki. Normally Shiki would give up unless it was a really important matter, as he'd gone over five Izaya would bet his fur coat that it was majorly important.

Izaya shook his head. He wasn't anywhere near a computer right now so Shiki would have to wait till he got home, no matter how pissed he would be.

Izaya made his way over to the bathroom. He pushed it open hesitantly and went in. The shower was huge. It could easily fit three people in. Izaya turned a button and the water started to flow after a few seconds he put his hand under the flow. It was just at the right temperature. He dropped his sheet on the floor and stepped in with a smile.

He picked up a bottle of body wash and sniffed at it. It smelled of coconuts. He squeezed a good amount onto his hands and started to wash the activities of last night away.

When he was clean and fresh he stepped out of the shower only to realise that he had no idea where Delic kept his towels. Izaya went about opening draws and cupboards till he found the right one. He wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist.

Izaya faced the mirror. He could tell that anything had changed on the outside but on the inside he was having a little trouble coming to terms with what he had done and what he was supposed to do from now on. Would Delic want a relationship? Is this a one time thing? When should he leave? Should he wait till Delic got back?

Izaya dried himself and got dressed in the clothes from last night that lay on the floor. He left the bed as it was. Delic could clean it when he got back. Izaya walked into the kitchen the same way he had come last night. He didn't know what to do. Izaya stood in the middle of the room indecisively. Leave or stay? Remembering the constant phone calls from Shiki he decided that he better get home.

Izaya having made his decision started to walk towards the door when the ringing of a phone stopped him in his tracks. As an informant he knew to never let a chance at gaining information slip by him because you never knew what that information could be useful for. A small smile slipped onto his face and he made his way towards the noise.

The house phone sat on top of a small cabinet. Izaya read the caller ID. _Tsukishima. _Izaya picked it up with a shrug.

" Moshi moshi." Izaya said down the phone. "Delic-san's phone, The amazing Izaya speaking."

"T-thank god someone answered the phone. Can you put Delic-nii on please?" The voice said softly. He sounded confused and a little nervous.

"Sorry, Delic-san isn't here at the moment. Can I take a message?" Izaya asked. He supposed he could leave it next to the phone.

"Oh no, oh no." Tsukishima repeated down the phone in a worried voice. "M-maybe you could help me Izaya-san?"

"Hmmm…"

"Please? I-I don't know what to do. Roppi-san told me not to go without him but I ended up getting on the train anyway and now I'm lost and Roppi-san won't answer his phone because he's at work. Please." Tsukishima begged.

Izaya frowned at the name Roppi as it wasn't very common. The only person he could think of was Hachimenroppi but he hated it when people called him Roppi, which Izaya loved to do. " So you're lost?"

"Yes, Yes I'm lost. Can you please help me?"

Izaya sighed. Delic would be upset if he didn't help Tsukishima. _Wait, since when did I care?_

"I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"I-um-I don't exactly know." Tsukishima said. "In Ikebukuro…I think." He muttered. Izaya heard something in the background, A man shouting.

"Shh. Be quiet for a minute. What is that man shouting? He sounds like a street vender."

"Oh, that guy. He's been shouting for ages about Russian Sushi but I don't get how sushi is supposed to be from Russia. I was sure it was Japanese." Tsukishima said confused.

Izaya sighed. "Okay, here's what I want you to do. Go up to the man shouting about sushi and go into his restaurant. Order whatever you want and I'll be there shortly."

"Oh thank you, Izaya-san. Thank you so much." Tsukishima said happily. Izaya rolled his eyes. He put the phone down and left Delic's apartment.

**So. I've decided to add a few more alter's in :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Truth**

"Ah, Izaya. You come for sushi, yes?" Simon said with a huge smile across his broad face.

"Yes, I'm in the mood for some Ootoro." Izaya said offhandedly and walked past Simon and into the small restaurant. He recognised a few regulars as he surveyed the room. But out of those that Izaya didn't know was a blonde with his back to Izaya. His head was down and his neck was covered with a huge white scarf.

"Hey Izaya, Your usual?" Dennis asked as he handed a green tea to a man in a business suit. The blonde's head whipped and around to stare at Izaya.

"R-roppi-san!" The blonde exclaimed happily and got up. It was then that Izaya saw his face. He looked like a younger version of Delic but he wore glasses and had bright red eyes.

_What is with those Heiwajimas'? Are they all cloned from the same cell? _Not that Izaya could actually comment on this as a fair few of his cousins looked extremely similar to him.

"You must be Tsuki-chan. I'm Izaya. I assume this 'Roppi' you refer to is Haichimenroppi?" Izaya said coolly. The blondes eyes lost their bright happiness but the relief was still imminent

"Yes, I'm Tsukishima. Thank you coming to get me." He said nervously. "How do you know Roppi-san?" He asked.

Izaya smiled and motioned for him to sit down again. " He's my cousin." Izaya smirked as the blonde blushed. "I'll be sitting over here, Dennis-san." Izaya called to the chief as he made his order.

"So, Tsuki-chan. How do you know Roppi-chan?" Izaya asked as he leant forwards with his elbows on the table and his head resting in his hands.

"How do you know Delic-nii?" Tsukishima retorted. Izaya grinned. _Were all Heiwajima's unpredictable? _"But I am a little confused." Tsukishima cocked his head to the side and his glasses slipped down his nose slightly. "Why did you pick up Shizuo-nii's phone but say it was Delic-nii's?"

Izaya frowned. "You must have called the wrong person. I answered Delic-san's phone in his apartment."

"No. I rang Shizuo-nii's apartment. That's where you picked up from." Tsukishima insisted.

"I don't think so…" Izaya said uncertainly know. Tsukishima suddenly thrust a phone infront of Izaya. It was his call log. Izaya read them.

Roppi

Shizuo Home

Shizuo mobile

Shizuo mobile

Roppi

Roppi

"You're telling me-?"

"That you answered from Shizuo-nii's apartment. Delic-nii lives in Shibuya." He was with a nod. Then a sudden blush worked his way onto his face.

"You were obviously tricked, Izaya-nii." A cold voice said from behind him.

"Roppi-san! You came for me." Tsukishima exclaimed as the raven haired small slipped into the booth next to him.

"Of course I did, Idiot. I told you not to go on your own." He said. "You know how much I hate crowds. Too many people. I hate it."

"What do you mean I've been tricked, Roppi-chan?" Izaya asked with a twitch to his eye and a small smile.

Roppi turned cold red eyes onto Izaya and blinked steadily. "What colour eyes does Delic-san have?" He asked.

Izaya seemed taken back. What a stupid question to ask. "He has gold eyes."

"There you have your answer." Roppi said simply. It was then that Dennis put the plate of Ootoro down. Roppi took a slice and popped it into his mouth without asking permission.

"Delic-nii has pink eyes." Tsukishima explained. Izaya froze.

Then who did he…the answer came to him easily. _Shizuo._

"You shouldn't let it get to you. Those two are always playing pranks." Roppi rolled his eyes. Izaya tried to speak but visions of last night kept popping into his head.

Why would he lie? What would he gain from doing that? Why didn't he just tell me?

Izaya looked up to the two at the table and threw a wad of cash down. "We never had this conversation." He stated and then walked out without looking back.

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked confused.

"Looks like Shizuo-san lured Izaya-nii into bed with a false name. It's his own fault as an informant he should have done his research." Roppi said with no sympathy and continued to eat Izaya's Ootoro.

~Time Skip~

"Shizuo-kun, you need to be more careful!" Shinra said as he finished bandaging Shizuo's arm. The blonde man rolled his eyes.

"I only got shot. There's no reason to give yourself an aneurism, Shinra-kun" Shizuo said as he shrugged back into his shirt and started to button it back up.

"Well, for most people being shot is a big thing!" Shinra exclaimed whilst tidying away his medical instruments. A bloody bullet lay in a tray. Shinra sighed. "An inch to the left and it may have been life threatening."

"Tch, 'may have been'" Shizuo said as he lit up a cigarette. They were sitting in Shizuo's office with paper work strewn all over the floor and desk. Shizuo picked up the file that Shiki had gotten from Izaya earlier in the week. "I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this." Shizuo sighed. "They pushed their luck. Kidnapping my men's wife and kids. If I hadn't have ended their sorry existences, someone else would have. Traitors aren't well liked in then Yakuza."

"You gave them a chance, Shizuo-kun. There wasn't much else that you could do in that situation." Shinra shrugged. "Anyway, have you seen Izaya-kun yet? I haven't heard of any vending machines flying down the streets."

Shizuo chucked and rubbed his jaw. "You could say that I've seen him."

~Time Skip~

Izaya sat in his apartment facing the huge window to the outside world. It was raining outside which was probably a good thing as the Awakusu-kai had shed a lot of blood today.

The calls that Izaya had missed had been Shiki trying to gather information about the people that had kidnapped a few family members and were holding them hostage. Izaya had called him back when he had gotten home but Shiki hadn't needed his anymore. The new boss had already come down on the villains and killed them without mercy. Izaya knew that wasn't strictly true. He had fired them without killing them and that had bitten him in the ass.

"What an idiot." Izaya said he himself. "Still, he's paying for their dependents till they get on their feet. Kindness will kill you, Mystery Boss." The phone started to ring. Izaya waited for a few seconds before picking it up.

"You have reached Orihara Izaya." He said in way of greeting.

"Hey, Sorry about leaving last night. I hope you got my message." Said the male voice. Izaya smirked insanely as plans and schemes came into his mind.

"Oh, don't worry about it Delic-san. Work is unavoidable sometimes." Izaya said politely. A blush was settling onto his cheeks but he was fighting that urge. He couldn't believe that he was actually having a civil conversation with Shizu-chan. Izaya bit his tongue to stop himself from confronting the blonde_. It'll be more fun if I wait._

"That's a relief. So, I was wondering when you wanted to get together again." He said confidently. It pissed Izaya off a little.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure. I'm a very busy man. I was only gone for a night and I've missed fourteen messages." Izaya said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." _You'll be even sorrier when I get my hands on you, Shizu-chan. _"Next week?"

"Absolutely. I'll call you back once my schedule looks clear. Maybe you can make another cocktail for me." Izaya said in a sultry voice in time for Namie to walk into the office and look at him in disgust.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Shizuo replied.

"Bye, Delic-san. I look forwards to our meeting." With that Izaya put the phone down and face Namie. "You have it?" She rolled her eyes and threw a file at him.

" He works in a host club at night and in his spare time he records songs." Namie said in a bored tone as she looked at her nails. She watched her boss open the file with eager eyes.

Izaya looked down at the picture on the front page and narrowed his eyes at Namie. "Who took these pictures?" He asked.

Namie shrugged. "Some amateur."

"A name would be better. 'Some amateur' isn't much help. I have no idea what I pay you for." Izaya said drastically.

"I don't think it matters much anymore. He turned up dead an hour after he handed over those." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "He got into trouble with the Yakuza apparently."

"Interesting." Izaya hummed and stared down at the pictures again. They contained two people. Delic, with his pink eyes and blonde hair and another male with golden eyes and raven hair. "Hibiya-chan. Me and you must have a little chat sometime soon."

**Hehehe. So the next chapter we're going to have a trip to see Delic.**

**Izaya: Let the fun really begin.**

**Shizuo: I don't know. I had plenty of fun a few chapters back.**

**Izaya:… **

**Tamyyiia: *shoves Izaya at Shizuo* Okay, feel free to leave a review.**

**Psyche: Can I be in the story! **

**Everybody: *ignores***


	6. Chapter 6

**Deception **

Izaya could hear someone running around inside the apartment that he waited at. He had rung the bell almost five minutes ago and they still hadn't answered. Izaya tapped his foot impatiently and buzz again.

"I'm coming dammit. Just wait!" An annoyed voice came from the other side of the door as Izaya heard a bolt slide across. The door swung open to reveal a disgruntled blonde. Izaya's eyes widened. The blonde man in front of him must be Delic but the two cousins could be twins. They were almost identical, all but the eye colour. Delic looked Izaya up and down. "And how may I help you?" He asked in a sultry voice.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "May I come in?" Izaya asked. Delic stepped out his way and waved Izaya inside. The apartment was large but had a lot of junk in. Suits lay on the sofas and there were a vast amount of flowers in the room. "I have a proposition for you, Delic-san."

"hhmm, and what might that be?" Delic asked as he sat down on the sofa. He crossed his legs and leant forwards in a manner that oozed sex.

"You aren't surprised that I know your name or where you live?" Izaya asked as he picked a shirt up and move it so he could sit opposite Delic.

"What the hell are you talking about, Roppi-chan?" Delic asked confused. He hadn't expected the normally bad tempered Roppi to actually go along with his game but now he was confused.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong I'm-"

"Izaya-nii!" A shocked voice shouted from the other room. He walked into the room with confidence as his golden cape fluttered around him. He only wore his cape along with a pain of golden boxers. His golden eyes were purely focused on Izaya as he strolled forwards.

"Hibi-chan. It's nice to see you again." Izaya said with a smile. The younger raven pouted and adjusted his crown. "How is my little prince?"

"You never come to visit me. I've missed you." He said as he closed the distance and all but sat on Izaya's lap. Hibiya's arms went around Izaya's neck and he leaned in for a kiss. Izaya pulled his head away and the little prince smirked at him. "Still playing hard to get?" He teased.

"I'm just not interested in having sex with someone that looks exactly like me." Izaya commented.

"I am." Delic exclaimed. "That was hot. Another of your cousins Chibi?"

"I told you not to call me that, lowly commoner." Hibiya reprimanded. "He's my favourite cousin. He's so much fun to play with. Not like that annoyance called Psyche or that melodramatic idiot Roppi."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Hibi-chan." Izaya smirked. "Maybe you can help me out. I'd be very grateful."

Hibiya's eye glistened. "I'll help you…but what's in it for me?"

"I'll let you have one request." Izaya said. He had anticipated this.

"Anything? I can request anything?" Hibiya made certain with narrowed eyes. Izaya nodded. The smile that crossed Hibiya's face almost made Izaya reconsider. "My servant and I will fulfil your wishes."

"What? Hibiya, you don't even know what he wants!" Delic exclaimed.

"Izaya-nii, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing too strenuous."

Shizuo POV

Shizuo sat in his office writing up paperwork with a bored expression. The sudden flashing of his phone woke him up. _Hope its something interesting. _He flipped the phone open and saw a message from Delic. He smiled with a shake of his head when he saw an attachment added to the message.

_**Hot piece of ass I picked up today. My reputation precedes me, didn't even have to persuade him. I just told him I was you. Ha. **_ Delic wrote. Shizuo opened the attached file casually and stared at the picture.

His vision turned red. A growl escaping him.

A familiar blonde grinned at him from the phone with his arm around a sleeping raven. HIS sleeping raven.

"DELIC!" He bellowed as he squeezed his phone, successfully braking into to a million pieces.

Izaya POV

"Do you think he got it?" Izaya asked as he inspected his finger nails.

"Oh, he got it alright." Delic laughed. He showed his phone to Izaya, which was vibrating violently. "His subordinates are calling me like crazy. Holy crap, he must have blown his top. Angry Shizuo is so freaking entertaining."

Hibiya put his shirt back on and tried to flatten his hair into a more presentable state. "I'm curious as to what the peasant did to you" Hibiya continued to button his shirt.

"Shizu-chan wanted to play a game without informing me of the rules….but I'm a quick learner." Izaya smirked. He stood from his seat on the sofa and put his glass of water down on the coffee table. "Thanks, call me when you want to cash in that favour. Don't leave it too long. It expires in a month."

"Don't worry, Izaya-nii. I already have something in mind. I'll be in touch when all the details are sorted." Hibiya steadied the crown on his head and sat down in a throne-like arm chair.

Izaya blinked slowly and gave a small wave as he walked out the house. He shivered a little as he walked outside, not from the cold but from the promise he had just made. He didn't know what Hibiya was planning but he knew he was going to regret it. _It would all be worth it for the look of Shizu-chan's face. _

**Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I'll try to get this story finished in the next few weeks XD**

**Review please XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhhh, I'm back…..I've been making cosplay. XD I have the huge white fluffy coat that fai wears all in time for the convention on Saturday. I'm hoping that it stays cold in England so I can wear it without dying in the heat. Annyyyywayyyyy…..read away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Information**

Izaya sat at his computer, typing furiously. He had gotten six jobs from the new Yakuza boss, the one he still didn't know the identity of. It was like he was purposely trying to keep Izaya busy. The raven haired man stretched in his chair and printed off another file. Just one more and he would be finished. What would have taken an average informant days had taken him a few hours. Izaya intended to use the extra time to look into just who this person was.

A little beep indicated that the file had finished printing. Izaya rolled over to the tray and grabbed the paper. Rolling back to his seat he straightened the file and put a clip on the top of it. A phone started ringing somewhere in the apartment.

"Namie! Answer the phone." Izaya called as he opened a new tab. A bottle of water was slammed down on his desk. Izaya didn't even look up, he'd asked her to get that almost two hours ago.

Namie picked up the phone and put it to her ear as she glared at her boss. "Hello." She said curtly

"Oh, hey. This is Nakura-san, Right?" It sounded like a kid.

"That's right." Namie replied in a bored tone.

"Great. I have some information that you'll defiantly want." The teen said excitedly

"Let's hear it then."

"No, no, no. This is some major info here, I could get killed."

"Depending on what you have to say depend on how much I'll give you. I don't need information I already have."

The phone line as quiet for a moment. "I want 100,000yen."

"100,000yen?" Namie asked. More for Izaya's benefit. Izaya looked up and motioned for her to find out the topic. "What is the information on?"

"The awakusa-kai."

"You have information on the Awakusa-kai?" Namie scoffed. Izaya put his thump up. He wanted that information. "Fine, I'll bite but if I find this to be false information the Yakuza will be the least of your problems." Namie threatened.

There was a gulping noise for the other end of the phone. "I'll send over an email now. The bank account is my usual one."

"is that all?"

"Err, yes, yes. Thankyou, Nakura-san." The phone line went dead.

Namie threw Izaya's phone onto a chair and turned to Izaya. "He's emailing you know. If you have 100,000yen to throw away to random strangers you should give me a raise."

Izaya chuckled. "they aren't random strangers. They're my little humans. They amuse me and sometimes have things I want." Izaya shrugged "Sadly you don't have anything I want. You can hardly do the job you have now. Think yourself lucky you even get a pay check."

'_You have mail' _Flashed across the screen. Izaya clicked on and waited for it to load. When it did he couldn't stop the look of surprise that crossed his face. Namie noticed the change and raised an eyebrow in question.

"So, what does it say?"

Izaya leaned back and grinned. "Oh, Shiki-san will be in my debt for years." Izaya laughed. Izaya stood and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. He hurriedly put it on and checked that his switch blades were present. "Send that 100,000yen over, Namie. I'll be back later." Izaya said as he walked away and out the door.

Namie glared as the door slammed shut. She walked round to Izaya's computer. What she saw was two pictures of teens. In one of the pictures they wore yellow scarfs, in the other they were dressed in chef suits and entering the front of a little art gallery. The note under stated 'The yellow have infiltrated the awakusu-kai and plan to kill the new boss'

"Tch" Namie said as she picked up the bottle of water she had put down for Izaya earlier. "Poison is a woman's weapon"

Shizuo POV

Shizuo regretted that he had trashed his old office. When he had gotten the text for his _lovely _cousin, Shizuo had started to throw whatever he could get his hands on. His pure oak desk, his laptop, the phone and anyone that tried to calm him down. Now he sat in the office opposite his own. It wasn't as fanciful as his. His old office had the right amount of draft from the window and heat.

_When I get my hands on Delic. _The snapping of another pen sounded in the room. Shizuo looked down at his hands and watched the ink spread.

"God Dammit!" He bellowed and grabbed the already blue stained cloth.

"Shizuo-kun, are you ready for your lunch?" Shiki asked as he stood in the door. He simply raised an eyebrow at the mess that Shizuo had made.

The blonde dropped his pen on the desk and stood up. " Yeah, just let me wash my hands. Dammit, that's the fourth pen today."

"What did Delic-kun do? If you don't mind me asking?" Shiki asked as the two men walked side by side down the corridor.

Shizuo made a growling noise. "Oh you know, Delic being Delic."

"So he slept with someone you had your eye on" Shiki said easily. Shizuo chocked.

"I didn't say that. Anyway it's just as much my fault as it is Delic-nii's. That's what pisses me off the most." Shizuo pointed to the bathroom. "I'll just be a moment."

Izaya POV

Izaya looked for another way into the art gallery as he had already been denied access to the front. He spotted a window a short way up. He could easily slip through the small opening but it was getting up there that would be the problem. Izaya glanced around for something to step on. Finding a trash can he pulled it over with a grimace. He hated touching dirty things.

Izaya stepped onto the trash can and grabbed the window sill. He used his years of parkour to pull himself head first through the hole. His expression froze into one of horror as he realised where he had broken in through…the bathroom.

A toilet flushed and a blonde man in a dark blue business suit slipped out. He walked calmly over to the wash basin. His back turned to Izaya.

Izaya blinked in confusion. The man looked familiar.

The blonde looked in the mirror. His golden eyes connecting with surprised carmine eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shizuo exclaimed. Izaya was so taken by surprise that he lost his balance and tumbled through the open window and into a heap on the marble floor.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Izaya pointed at the blonde as he got to his feet.

"I'm using the bathroom. Not braking an entry by climbing through a window."

Izaya shrugged. "Well…" He said awkwardly. "I have business to attend to so I must be going now." Izaya tried as he walked past the blonde.

Shizuo grabbed the back of his hood and spun him around. "I don't think so, Izaya-kun. Me and you need to have a little chat."

A vicious smirk settled on Izaya's face. "Is that so? Whatever about _Delic-kun_?"

Shizuo's eyes widened. The way that Izaya said it, the look in his eyes and that smirk. The pieces had finally come together in Shizuo's mind.

"You know…"

"Know what, Delic-kun?"

Shizuo shook with anger. He pushed Izaya into the exit door and leaned in close. "Don't play games with me Izaya-kun, I'm not in the mood."

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the angry blonde.

"That's rich coming from you. All you do is play games." Izaya's tone was venomous. "Did you think it would be funny to sleep with me and lie about your name?"

Shizuo glared back at Izaya. "That's your own fault. I knew who you were when we met on the street that day but you didn't recognise me." Shizuo was shouting now. Izaya gritted his teeth.

"You were brunette!"

Izaya and Shizuo breathed heavily from their shouting. They looked into each other eyes. Anger showed as a prominent emotion but there was also an underlining lust.

Lips suddenly collided in a heated battle. Izaya's hands threaded into blonde hair and pulled harshly. Shizuo growled and bit the raven's bottom lip, one of his hands trailed down to Izaya's stomach and pulled his coat up to revel milky white skin.

Izaya gasped and Shizuo pulled away with a serious look on his face. Izaya was flushed and trying to breathe properly.

"Did you really sleep with him?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya blushed. "Don't be ridiculous. We just sent that picture to piss you off." Izaya grinned.

"Well don't do it again." Shizuo said and leaned back in. Izaya put a finger on his lip to stop him.

"But Shizu-chan is so much fun to torment." Izaya took his finger away and nipped at Shizuo's lips.

"Shizuo-kun? Are you alright in there?" Shiki's voice resounded through the small room. Shizuo moved Izaya aside so that he was hidden behind the door and opened it.

His blonde hair was tousled and his suit was rumpled. "Everything's fine. I'll be there in a moment."

"Everyone's waiting. Nobody will start without you and dinner is getting cold."

Izaya couldn't help himself. He popped his head round the corner and grinned at Shiki. "Are you a butler now, Shiki-san."

"Orihara-san what a pleasant surprise. Is there a reason you're locked in a bathroom with Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya in a 'what the hell are you doing' way.

" I climbed through the window because your stupid guards wouldn't let me through the front door."

"You said you had business?" Shizuo asked.

"That's right." Izaya grinned. "A little bird told me that your new chefs have a secret ingredient."

"What is that supposed to mean, orihara-san?"

Shizuo's eyes widened. "It's poisoned. Shiki-san, have somebody cease those chefs. Make sure nobody eats any of the food."

Shiki nodded and walked away briskly. Shizuo followed with Izaya fast on his tracks. The blonde had longer legs than him so he made it to the big dining area a few seconds after the blonde.

"Heiwajima-dono." A chorus of male voices rang out.

" Sorry, I'm late. It's quite lucky actually. The food you have before you has been poisoned." An outraged call came across the room. "Quiet." The room stilled. "Russia sushi, my treat. I'll join you shortly. Order what you like." Shizuo announced.

The room shouted happily as men poured past and bowed respectfully to Shizuo as they past. Some looked a Izaya with recognition. Some nodded their respects.

Shizuo turned back to Izaya.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Shizu-chan?"


End file.
